


Just us two [Oneshot]

by TomateFrito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Are they hugging while being in a Killing Game?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naegami, Oh God Yes, Oneshot, Other, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, byakuya totally ooc but idc bc they cuddle, i got all flustered while writing I-, soft bois, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomateFrito/pseuds/TomateFrito
Summary: Naegi Makoto is having a crisis after third trial and Byakuya comes and they snuggle, that's all, that's it. Some cute fluff.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Just us two [Oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in Spanish and translated with the help of Google, so... It /may/ be weird
> 
> Also they're ooc but who cares as long as they cuddle?
> 
> Yup, that's my excuse

Makoto Naegi had lost count of how many days they had been in that horrible place, but what he couldn't forget was that there were less than half of the students who'd started. Specifically seven. Just the day before, Celestia had murdered two teenagers with lies and cheek. Young people in the prime of their lives, who in another context would have lived many more years, and all because of the selfish desire for fortune. The thought that those lives were valued as objects with a fair price was disgusting. He had spoken to the two of them...no, the three of them. He had known their future wishes and plans and they all seemed so ... Human.

Taka, absorbed in the death of his best friend; Hifumi, so helpful and passionate; and Celestia, as she liked to be called, cold and calculating, but surprisingly consistent. All that was left of them was their corpses, and even that was taken from them, as they were with Junko, Sayaka, Leon, Chihiro and Mondo. He couldn't forgive the killers, but he couldn't blame them for what they did, after all, they would have lived normal lives if they hadn't been involved in such a situation. And that fact was the one that affected the brunette the most, Makoto was just a normal boy, absolutely nothing special but his enormous positivism. Lately he was being affected and without it he felt that he would have nothing left. Everyone else was amazing, they had wonderful talents and so many things to contribute to the world, yet he...

The boy shifted on the bed, his hands still warm from Celestia's blood. He took refuge in the thought that there was no other option. He felt the touch of the sheet multiplied by a thousand, each small touch hurt and the tears on the pillow seemed enough to drown in them.

Then, an image appeared to him. Kyoko, Byakuya, Hina, Yasuhiro, Sakura and Toko gathered at a table, each one with a different expression, but they all agreed on something, hope.

They'd been through so much shit together that they had learned to support each other, even the heir Togami had become closer. They lived not only for themselves, but for everyone there. A new floor, new hope. And everyone was waiting for him, their friend.

That idea gave him the strength to dry his tears and get out of bed. Just as he sat down next to the bed, the doorbell rang in that characteristic tone.

Naegi got up to open the door, only to be face to face with the blond Byakuya.

"How many times must I tell you to not leave the door open?"

The harsh tone of voice had no correlation with the content of the complaint. Although he tried to look rude, he only managed to demonstrate his hidden affection. Makoto chuckled lightly, noticing his terrible appearance as he looked sideways in the mirror.

"Have you been crying."

"It's not like that..."

"It was not a question."

An awkward silence settled in the room. Blue eyes searched tirelessly the gaunt face of the owner of the room. While Makoto tried to hide behind his arms. A mixture of feelings invaded him, shame and bitterness prevailing. All of this faded when Byakuya pulled him to his chest. There was a difference in height of fifteen centimeters, so their bodies fit perfectly, the blonde resting his head on Makoto's, who was sobbing into his chest.

"It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

He whispered words of comfort in his ear that made the boy shudder. Byakuya was acting very differently than usual, but he couldn't complain. A hand caressed his hair as they made their way to the bed, the taller one sat down, bringing with him the tearful boy, who stood between hiccups and tears at his side, with one leg on top of his companion to maintain closeness without breaking the hug. Contrary to his cold appearance, Byakuya was warm, and the sound of his heartbeat went to a swift sound that assimilated a melody. Their bodies trembled despite the company and the blond's perfect face fell apart.

"I'm scared"

He said in a mere murmur, from his mouth came the words that he thought he'd never hear from him, but he was tired of pretending to be perfect, cold and capable of killing everyone. And especially to Makoto, he was worth it, he had already seen him in the trials, his strong face, his bright eyes, everything that he lacked was gathered in Makoto Naegi, the most normal and most special boy he could see. All this led him to want to protect him and somehow allow himself to be protected by his strength.

The shorter one leaned the remaining inches between them, aiming for the corner of his lips. A growing emotion he couldn't hide warmed his chest. Both boys were messed up, sweating, shivering, their breaths ragged and red as tomatoes, holding their foreheads together as they tenderly brushed their noses. Anxiety invaded the brunette repeatedly, and as stupid as it seemed his emotions were reflected in the ahoge.

"I'm ... I'm sorry I-"

Unable to finish, Mister Togami leapt into his arms, in a superficial kiss, this time on the lips. Their minds were blank and since they had no experience they couldn't compare it to anything, but for them it felt like being in paradise. Makoto followed the slow rhythm, gradually increasing its intensity, but without sticking his tongue out. Byakuya's lips were soft, just like his entire body, more than a person, he looked like a porcelain doll. Naegi felt a hand caress him underneath his sweatshirt, which he didn't care. More than a sexual touch, it seemed like a cry for closeness. Their lips intertwined leaving a trace of love on both faces. It was the eldest who made his way to the opponent's mouth with his own tongue, and without any resistance, they collided in both mouths, producing chills in their columns.

They remained for an indefinite time, neither of them knew exactly how much, because their minds were occupied with other more important things and their eyes closed in reflection of the emotion.

Who-knows-when they ended up lying in bed, one on each side, with their arms over their stomach, looking at the ceiling as if it were a starry sky, with their shoulders touching each other, but without forcing contact, just appreciating the warmth that was produced from a single point.

"Is it wrong to love you?"

Makoto asked seriously. His first impression of the blonde had been terrible, it seemed arrogant and hypocritical, even more when he messed with Chihiro's crime scene. But after that trial he seemed to contribute more, and he approached the young man, confiding his greatest secrets to him and Makoto understood how rotten his childhood was and everything that had to happen to be used to a situation like this; and above all, he wanted to protect him from that world, that world of which he could not escape, but if they were together he hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Falling in love in such a short time was weird (it was probably the hanging bridge effect), and he felt guilty for doing “it” right after his friends death, he felt guilty for being happy and putting worries aside for a while. Closing his eyes, he saw Sayaka clearly in his bathroom, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, yelling at him, judging him, blaming him.

And Byakuya hugged him, his hands were insecure and moved too much, but he felt safe. The hug returned.

"I love you"

Makoto whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"Me too"

And at that moment they forgot that they were in a killing game, that they were the ultimates of their generation, that there was someone else besides them ...

**Author's Note:**

> I got all u///U with my own fic ok.  
> Btw, this is my first fanfic, so please, give it kudos and comment hehe.


End file.
